Malec- Les premières fois
by marieange005
Summary: De la série La cité des ténèbres (un livre de Shadowhunters). Cette série explorera les premières fois de Magnus et Alec.
1. La première nuit

Chapitre 1: La première nuit

Le soleil illuminait ses cheveux noirs, tellement que des reflets bleutés s'en dégageaient. À ses côtés, Magnus le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle merveille du monde. Ils étaient à Paris, au pied de la tour Eiffel, mais Magnus ne voulait pas quitter Alec des yeux ; il était bien plus beau que cette tour qu'il avait vue à de nombreuses reprises. Alec regardait la tour Eiffel, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il sentait le regard de Magnus sur lui. Tout en observant le paysage, il prit la main de Magnus dans la sienne et il la teint assez fermement pour que Magnus ne puisse pas s'en dégager. Le sorcier qui était encore absorbé par la beauté d'Alec en profita pour embrasser Alec. Celui-ci perdit alors tous ses moyens et l'embrassa en retour. Comme à toutes les fois que son copain l'embrassait, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais être plus parfait dans sa vie, mais un autre jour avec Magnus passait et c'était toujours aussi parfait.

Magnus et Alec prirent une marche dans la grande ville. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais ils marchèrent de longues heures. Quand le soleil fut tombé, Magnus suggéra à Alec d'aller manger. À la proposition de Magnus, Alec réalisa qu'il était affamé. Il ne se rendait jamais compte qu'il avait faim lorsqu'il était avec Magnus. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble.

Magnus l'amena dans un magnifique restaurant. Bien sûr, Magnus a déjà visité cette ville de nombreuse fois, pensa Alec, c'est normal qu'il connaisse le meilleur restaurant. Ils mangèrent en passant le repas à se regarder. Avec Magnus, Alec pouvait parler de tout et de rien, ce qu'il appréciait grandement.

Après le repas, ils continuèrent à marcher dans la ville. Magnus montra ses paysages préférés à Alec qui était émerveillé par la connaissance que Magnus avait de chaque ville. Ce n'était que la première journée de vacance avec Magnus, mais Alec savait déjà qu'il verrait les plus beaux paysages du monde. Plus ils marchèrent, plus Alec semblait fatigué. « Alexander, tu me sembles bien fatigué, on devrait peut-être chercher un hôtel », dit Magnus.

Alec tressaillit au mot « hôtel ». Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils allaient devoir dormir éventuellement, mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il allait partager un lit avec Magnus pour la première fois cette nuit (bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la première, première fois qu'il dormirait ensemble, mais il espérait bien que ce serait la première fois qu'ils, ah... il ne pouvait même pas le penser) . L'idée était à la fois très satisfaisante et un peu épeurante.

Magnus marcha jusqu'au meilleur hôtel qu'il connaissait. C'était sa première nuit avec Alec : il fallait bien que tout soit parfait. Quand ils entrèrent, ils marchaient encore main dans la main. Alec eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsque Magnus lâcha sa main pour se diriger vers le comptoir de réservation. C'était très difficile pour lui d'être si près de Magnus et de ne pas le toucher. Il se résolut à l'attendre en observant l'accueil de l'hôtel. L'hôtel semblait immense. Il y avait une multitude de tableaux accrochés aux murs. Alec en parcourut quelques-uns des yeux et s'arrêta devant un petit tableau. Il était rempli de couleur et cela lui rappela Magnus et ses vêtements toujours très colorés. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il revint à lui quand il sentit une main caresser doucement son dos. « Par ici », dit Magnus en regardant Alec intensément. Il s'était approché si près d'Alec qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou. Alec suivit Magnus en mettant son bras autour de lui. « 1044, cela me semble être la bonne porte » murmura Magnus. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Alec.

À droite, Alec pouvait voir une petite salle de bain. Il ne regarda même pas la chambre et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain. « Je dois aller aux toilettes », dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Magnus l'observa fermer la porte. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait ne pas aller lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble?

Il se résolut à laisser Alec utiliser la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre. Elle était tout aussi grande que dans ses souvenirs. Magnus avait déjà fréquenté cet hôtel, mais la dernière fois qu'il y avait été, il était seul. Il profiterait plus de la beauté de l'hôtel avec Alec à ses côtés. Il s'allongea sur le lit et attendit qu'Alec vienne le rejoindre. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'Alec avait l'air si étrange, se demanda Magnus. Parce qu'ils allaient partager un lit pour la première fois ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il put, Alec ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre les pas de Magnus de l'autre côté du mur. Il lava son visage et brossa ses dents avec le dentifrice et la brosse à dents de l'hôtel. C'est tout de même un hôtel luxueux pour fournir des brosses à dents, pensa-t-il. Il s'attendait à un dentifrice qui gouterait mauvais, mais il fût surpris par un agréable goût de menthe. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela? pensa-t-il. Bien sûr Magnus va remarquer que je me suis brossé les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ? C'était trop tard pour y réfléchir. Il s'assit sur le rebord du bain pour clarifier ses idées. Qu'allait-il faire? Est-ce que Magnus s'attendait à ce qu'ils couchent ensemble? Alec n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'idée de partager ce moment avec Magnus le fit sourire. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne voulait plus que ça, mais il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher aux toilettes toute la soirée, alors il sortit rejoindre Magnus.

* * *

Magnus, toujours allongé sur le grand lit, ferma les yeux. Il pensa à Alex: la première fois qu'il le vit, la première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, leur premier rendez-vous, les mains d'Alec dans son dos quand il l'embrassa devant tous les Shadowhunters. Il commença à se demander ce qui prenait tant de temps à Alec. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'Alec sortira? pensa-t-il. Qu'était-il censé faire? Le laisser dormir à ses côtés sans le toucher? Être près d'Alec sans le toucher semblait impossible pour Magnus. Devait-il l'embrasser? Faire plus? Jusqu'où devait-il aller?

Il savait qu'Alec n'avait eu personne d'autre dans sa vie et il voulait respecter cela. Comment Magnus allait-il faire pour réussir à dormir alors qu'Alec serait à côté de lui, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le regarder toute la nuit. Il entendit Alec sortir de la salle de bain et il décida qu'il serait mieux de prétendre qu'il était endormi.

* * *

Alec sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Magnus endormi dans le grand lit. Il était si parfait : son visage, ses cheveux, ses mains en dehors des couvertures. Alec ne voulait pas le réveiller alors il s'approcha lentement du lit et se glissa doucement sous les couvertures. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Magnus se propager sous les draps. Même s'il était un peu stressé, il avait espéré que Magnus l'attendrait avant de s'endormir, mais, peut-être que c'était plus simple si Magnus dormait déjà.

Alec se tourna vers Magnus et l'observa dormir. Je ne pourrai jamais m'endormir, pensa-t-il, avec Magnus qui dort, qui est si beau juste à côté de moi. Peu après qu'il se soit installé pour regarder Magnus dormir, le sorcier ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une expression de surprise se dessina sur son visage quand il vit Alec le regarder. « Alexander », dit Magnus, « je pensais que tu dormais ».

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose », dit Alec d'une voix douce et tendre. Magnus pouvait sentir l'odeur de menthe venant d'Alec. Il sent si bon, pensa Magnus.

« Je ne...je ne savais pas ce que tu...ce que tu voulais que je fasse » dit Magnus un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais été gêné avec aucune autre personne, mais, avec Alec, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les choses, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Alec sentait le sang parcourir ses veines. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il se décida à s'approcher davantage de Magnus et il l'embrassa comme jamais avant. Il pouvait sentir sa peau sou son chandail mauve.

Magnus l'embrassa en retour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était d'être près d'Alec, de sentir Alec, de toucher Alec. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et, avant même de reprendre ses esprits, le chandail et les pantalons d'Alec étaient au sol.

Alec ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa respiration s'était accélérée au point où Magnus pouvait définitivement l'entendre respirer de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : voir Magnus nu devant lui. Il tendit les bras pour lui enlever son chandail. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Magnus battre à travers sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas penser lorsque Magnus était si près de lui. Il dirigea ses mains vers la ceinture de Magnus et la détacha. « Alexander » dit Magnus « qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que tu...qu'est-ce qu'on... ». Alec porta son doigt à la bouche de Magnus « chuttt » murmura-t-il. Il descendit sa main le long du ventre de Magnus pour retourner détacher la ceinture de Magnus. Il tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever les pantalons de Magnus, alors le sorcier l'aida.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, se touchèrent encore et encore. Alec sentait Magnus au travers ses sous-vêtements. Il était aussi dur que lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Magnus le touche. Peut-être qu'il pense que je ne veux pas, pensa Alec. Alors, il prit la main de Magnus et la dirigea vers ses parties privées. « Es-tu certain, Alexander », dit Magnus qui essayait de parler malgré qu'il ne voulait que continuer à embrasser Alec.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr. Je te veux, toi, Magnus et je veux que tu me veuilles ».

« Il n'y a rien que je pourrai vouloir de plus que toi, mon amour ».

* * *

Magnus se réveilla lorsque le soleil se leva. Alec, toujours nu, dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Il était encore plus beau que ce que Magnus avait imaginé. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de son corps de dieu. Il s'approcha aussi près d'Alec qu'il le pouvait et le pris dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il pouvait sentir sa répiration dans son cou. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un moment où il pourrait être plus heureux maintenant, avec Alec à ses côtés.


	2. Quand Magnus offrit sa clé

Chapitre 2: La première fois (et la seule) que Magnus offrit sa clé

Magnus se réveilla lentement. Toujours à moitié endormi dans son lit, il pensa à Alec. Il aurait tant voulu se réveiller à ses côtés, pouvoir le voir dormir, pouvoir le toucher, mais il ne voulait pas faire peur à Alec ; il allait prendre son temps. Comme tous les matins, il continua à rêvasser à Alec, puis il se résolut à se lever. Il prit une douche rapidement et s'habilla. Maintenant, il ne s'habillait plus seulement pour être le sorcier le plus fabuleux, mais bien pour impressionner Alec, s'il pouvait avoir la chance de le voir cette journée-là.

Il était encore en train de s'habiller quand son téléphone sonna. C'était encore une fois un numéro inconnu et Magnus répondit sans trop d'entrain.

-Magnus Bane, dit-il sur un ton presque énervé

-Bon...Bonjour, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le plus grand sorcier de New York, dit une voix un peu gênée.

-C'est en effet ce que l'on dit de moi, répondit Magnus qui n'avait pas vraiment la tête à travailler.

-Je pense que, j'aurais besoin de vos services.

-Pour quoi donc, interrogea Magnus.

-Je pense bien que j'ai quelques problèmes dans ma vie amoureuse.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais vous aidez, je suis sorcier, pas psychologue, répondit Magnus qui devenait sérieusement énervé que quelqu'un lui fasse perdre son temps.

-C'est que...en fait...j'aurais vraiment besoin de discuter avec _vous_...je vous payerai, bien sûr, dit la voix féminine.

-Que ce soit pour de la magie ou pour de l'écoute mes tarifs seront les mêmes, êtes-vous prêtes à couvrir les coûts de notre échange ?

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, je n'ai aucun problème à vous payer.

-Alors, j'imagine que vous passerez me visiter aujourd'hui, demanda Magnus qui s'était résolu à devoir écouter les problèmes de la jeune (ou vieille, il ne savait pas trop) dame qui allaient surement être très ennuyants.

-En fait, je préfèrerais converser au téléphone si cela vous convient.

Bien, pensa Magnus. Au moins je pourrai faire autre chose en l'écoutant. Il avait fini de s'habiller d'un pantalon vert forêt et d'un chandail rouge avec des brillants et il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se coiffer.

-Je vous écoute, dit Magnus feignant d'être intéressé.

-Alors, hum, comme je disais j'ai des...problèmes dans ma vie amoureuse. En fait, je ne parle pas vraiment de ma vie amoureuse à personne.

Magnus doutait profondément de cette affirmation. Une personne qui l'appelait à l'aube pour parler de sa vie amoureuse qui prétendait ne jamais en parler semblait assez invraisemblable.

-Donc, voyez-vous, j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. En fait, je ne peux pas vraiment en parler à mes parents parce que...parce qu'ils ne seraient pas d'accord avec la personne que je fréquente. Ils n'ont aucune idée que je fréquente quelqu'un et ils ne savent pas à quel point il est important pour moi, vous savez.

Magnus savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Alec qui n'oserait jamais parler de Magnus à qui que ce soit.

-Et pour quelles raisons ne pouvez-vous pas en parler, mon enfant, dit Magnus qui était de plus en plus intrigué par l'histoire de la jeune (il était maintenant certain qu'elle était jeune) fille.

-C'est que, nous sommes de deux mondes complètement différents. Voyez-vous, il est...il est comme vous: un sorcier et je suis...je suis...

-Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faut faire tout un drame d'une relation entre deux personnes un peu différentes, coupa Magnus.

-Je suis une chasseuse d'ombres, répliqua la fille.

-Ah, je vois.

Magnus comprenait bien sûr à quel point cela pouvait être difficile de vivre une telle relation. Il repensa à sa première sortie avec Alec. Cela s'était bien passé, mais il avait senti à maintes reprises le jugement des créatures de la nuit.

-Et donc, comme je disais, je ne peux en parler à personne. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Quand je me lève, quand je m'habille, quand je regarde mon téléphone, quand je vois ma famille et même quand je suis en mission j'espère que j'aurai la chance de le croiser, dit la fille.

-Je sais bien que de telles relations peuvent être difficiles à entretenir, mais vous pouvez toujours aller le voir.

-J'imagine, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas me voir autant que je veux le voir, autant que _moi_ , j'ai _besoin_ de le voir. Tous les jours, je me réveille et j'espère qu'il me donnera un signe pour me faire savoir qu'il veut me voir. Je ne sais pas...un message, une lettre...une cl...

-Izzy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? entendit Magnus. La voix semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus du téléphone. À qui parles-tu?

Magnus aurait pu reconnaître cette voix n'importe où, c'était Alec.

-Al...Allo! Dit la jeune demoiselle. Tu ne vois pas que je suis au téléphone !

-Je le vois bien, mais à qui peux-tu parler si tôt le matin ?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! Je...je demande conseille.

-À qui ?

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, cria Izzy en le poussa en dehors de la pièce. Magnus, êtes-vous toujours là ?

Magnus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait maintenant qu'il parlait à la sœur d'Alec. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune relation amoureuse avec un être de la nuit, il se doutait donc que, tout ce temps, elle parlait de _sa_ relation avec Alec.

-Oui, dit Magnus qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ah ce n'était que mon fr...heu mon frigidaire qui faisait du bruit. Je pense que j'ai assez parlé au revoir. Vous m'enverrez les informations pour le payement par texto, à ce numéro.

Avant même que Magnus ait pu répondre, Isabelle avait raccroché. Magnus ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce qu'Alec avait parlé de lui à sa sœur ? _Certainement pas, elle a dû s'en rendre compte elle-même_ , pensa-t-il. Izzy avait dit qu'elle, enfin qu'Alec pensait tout le temps à lui ? Était-ce le cas ? Attendait-il vraiment un signe de sa part pour le revoir comme lui espérait tous les jours qu'il croiserait Alec ?

Il n'allait plus attendre. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alec. Le téléphone sonna plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Alec répondit avec cette voix que Magnus appréciait tant. _Je m'excuse_ entendit Magnus. Ce devait certainement être Izzy qui s'excusait de s'être immiscé dans les histoires de son frère. _Iz, arrête,_ cria Alec.

-Hum, salut Magnus, dit Alec d'un ton assez fort pour qu'Izzy comprenne qu'il parlait à Magnus.

-Alexander, je me demandais si tu voudrais, si tu aurais le temps de passer chez moi.

-Oui, s'écria Alec. Euh, oui, je pense que je pourrais passer, reprit-il sur un ton plus calme.

-Parfait je t'attends.

Magnus et Alec étaient tous deux ravis de pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. Magnus avait bien reçu le message : il devait faire savoir à Alec à quel point il était important pour lui, sans non plus l'encombrer de ses sentiments. Il agita les doigts et en un coup de lumière bleuté, il répara la serrure de sa porte. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdus ses clés, mais il allait en avoir besoin. Il créa donc une serrure qui allait avec une clé qu'il fit apparaître dans un autre claquement de doigts. Il s'installa sur son canapé et attendit Alec.

Cela semblait faire des heures que Magnus attendait, mais ça ne devait faire que quelques minutes. Il sembla soulager au son de la sonnette qui retentit dans toute sa demeure. Il appuya sur le bouton et laissa Alec entrer.

Il était aussi beau qu'à son habitude. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Magnus avec tant d'intensité que celui-ci faillit perdre connaissance.

 _Ressaisis-toi_ , pensa Magnus. _Tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça à toutes les fois que tu le vois tout de même_. Il salua Alec avec ce qui se voulait être un baiser rapide, mais qui se transforma en un long baiser passionné. Dès qu'il s'approchait d'Alec, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il ne voulait que passer tout son temps collé à lui.

Après quelques minutes ils se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en déduis que je t'ai manqué, dit Magnus confiant comme à son habitude.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose, dit Alec qui était rendu rouge tomate.

-On pourrait dire ça.

Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, au grand enchantement de Magnus. L'heure du diner approchait quand Alec reçut un appel.

-Izzy, tout va bien? Oui. Oui! Euh...Bon Izzy que veux-tu? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt? Tu ne me déranges pas! Euh, en fait, je veux dire, j'arrive.

Alec raccrocha le téléphone, un soupçon de tristesse dans les yeux.

-C'était Izzy, je dois aller l'aider pour retrouver un démon ou quelque chose de la sorte, dit Alec visiblement désolé de devoir quitter Magnus.

-Le devoir t'appelle Alexander, qui serai-je pour te retenir.

-Je...on va se revoir bientôt, demanda Alec.

-Dès que tu le voudras, dit Magnus sans penser.

Aussitôt que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, il sentit ses joues rougir. Le sourire d'Alec le rassura et il le tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant qu'il parte, le tenant par sa veste pour qu'il soit le plus près possible de lui.

Alec parti encore déboussolé de son baiser avec Magnus. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'institut, où Isabelle l'attendrait. À son arrivée, Izzy lui tendit des armes et lui expliqua le plan. Quand Alec ouvrit une de ses poches pour y ranger une lame seraph qu'Izzy lui tendait, une petite enveloppe tomba sur le sol. Il s'empressa de la ramasser sous le regard interrogateur d'Izzy.

-Un petit quelque chose que tu as ramené de chez Magnus ?

-Magnus, je n'étais pas chez...

Izzy le regarda d'un œil peu crédule.

-Bon, d'accord, j'étais chez Magnus, dit Alec tout bas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit-il en regardant l'enveloppe.

Sur le dessus il pouvait voir un M. Certainement, cela venait de Magnus.

-Ouvre-la ! cria Izzy.

-Chut ! Arrête de crier comme ça, tout le monde va venir voir ce qui se passe. Et puis, pourquoi je devrais l'ouvrir devant toi ?

-S'il te plait ! Tu sais que je meurs d'envie de voir ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Plus que toi, si ça se trouve.

Alec sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Il ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, le regard curieux d'Izzy dirigé droit sur lui. Il sortit une petite feuille. L'écriture était fine et raffinée, une écriture digne de Magnus. Izzy se retient pour lui arracher la feuille des mains et le regarda lire la note.

 _En espérant te revoir le plus rapidement possible, Magnus qui pense à toi._

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit, demanda Isabelle

Alec lui tendit le morceau de papier. Pendant qu'elle lisait, Alec regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Il sentait qu'il restait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il vit une clé au fond de l'enveloppe il perdit presque le souffle.

-C'est tout, demanda Izzy, un peu déçu du mot si simple.

-On dirait bien que oui, dit Alec en remettant l'enveloppe qui contenait la clé dans sa poche. Il ne tenait pas à dire à Izzy que Magnus lui avait donné la clé, il préférait que cela reste leur secret.

-Bon, c'est quand même mignon, je l'avoue, dit Izzy en tendant de nouveau les armes à Alec.

Ils partirent combattre des démons. À la fin de la journée, Alec se doucha, puis se dirigea sans penser vers la demeure de Magnus. Quelques pas avant d'arriver Alec hésita. Il était rendu assez tard. Magnus serait peut-être déjà en train de dormir. Il serait peut-être sorti. _Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que je revienne de sitôt, peut-être que c'était pour les prochaines fois qu'il m'inviterait_ , pensa Alec. Il ne put retenir son désir d'aller voir Magnus alors il se dirigea vers sa porte et mis doucement la clé dans la serrure. Pendant un moment, Alec eut peur d'avoir mal compris et que ce ne soit pas la clé de Magnus, mais la serrure s'ouvrit quand il tourna la clé. La porte fit un léger craquement lorsqu'Alec entra chez Magnus.

* * *

Magnus passa la journée près de son téléphone. _Il attendait des nouvelles d'Alec. Il n'a surement pas vu ma clé,_ se dit-il _. Ou elle est peut-être tombée. Ou il ne voulait pas de ma clé. Il ne veut surement pas de moi. Non, Isabelle avait l'air de dire le contraire. Ah, et si quelque chose lui est arrivé ? Je l'appelle. Non ! J'attends. Ce que c'est long attendre. Même après des siècles de pratiques, c'est toujours aussi long. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est parti ? Une heure. Deux heures. C'est long, je n'en peux plus._

Quand le téléphone de Magnus sonna, il bondit hors de son fauteuil en un sursaut et décrocha. Ce n'était qu'un autre client. Il fut obligé de sortir de sa demeure pour aller aider son client. Il garda son téléphone tout près de lui tout le temps qu'il fut hors de sa demeure, mais Alec n'appela pas. Il était déjà rendu très tard et il retourna chez lui, épuisé d'avoir passé la journée à attendre Alec.

* * *

Quand Alec entra, il ne vit Magnus nulle part. _Il doit déjà dormir à cette heure_ , pensa-t-il. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il se mit à fouiller discrètement l'appartement de Magnus. Il commença par aller voir dans la chambre de Magnus. Il cogna légèrement sur la porte et l'entre-ouvrit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, mais, cette fois, il eut l'impression qu'il dérangerait Magnus en ouvrant la porte. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point ce serait fantastique de passer la nuit avec Magnus, de dormir avec lui, d'être près de lui, mais il avait tout de même peur que Magnus ne veille pas le voir.

Il ne put se retenir et finit par ouvrir la porte pour découvrir un lit parfaitement fait. Magnus ne semblait définitivement pas être à la maison. Alec poursuivit sa tournée de l'appartement et entendit un bruit. Il sursauta en voyant Chairman Meow, le chat de Magnus, s'approcher de lui. Il le caressa doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Visiblement, Magnus n'était pas à la maison. Alec était à la fois terrifié à l'idée que Magnus pourrait être fâché qu'il soit entré dans sa demeure sans demander la permission et émerveillé à l'idée d'attendre que Magnus revienne. L'espoir de voir Magnus lui suffit pour contrer ses peurs et il se décida à l'attendre.

* * *

Magnus marcha quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant la porte. Il entra chez lui, regardant toujours son téléphone dans l'espoir qu'Alec appellerait. Il savait qu'il était bien trop tard pour qu'Alec appelle, mais, comme à toutes les minutes de sa vie, il continuait d'espérer. Il appela Chairman Meow et il ne vint pas l'accueillir. _C'est étrange_ , pensa Magnus, _il vient toujours me voir, d'habitude_.

Magnus se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il avait faim, mais il voulait prendre une douche au plus vite. Il aimait bien prendre une douche en revenant chez lui, pour se détendre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa commode.

-Magnus, dit Alec sur un ton à moitié endormi.

Magnus se retourna et vit Alec, étendu dans son lit. À ses pieds se trouvait Chairman Meow qui dormait paisiblement. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de la bouche de Magnus. Alec était là, chez lui. Il avait tant rêvé d'Alec, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il...qu'il pourrait un jour l'attendre, chez lui. Voyant que Magnus ne parlait pas, Alec se sentit mal.

-Oh, euh, je suis désolé. Je me suis dit, enfin, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé. Je...je voulais seulement te voir, mais tu n'étais pas là...et, bon je m'en vais, dit Alec sur le ton le plus nerveux que Magnus n'avait jamais entendu.

Alec commença à se lever quand le sentit la main de Magnus sur son bras.

-Non. Alexander, s'il te plait, reste.

Alec le regarda, les yeux remplis de désir, et il le tira vers lui. Magnus passa ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux après un baiser qui sembla durer des heures. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'un plus beau moment : il allait passer la nuit avec Alec, collé avec lui, pouvant respirer son odeur, pouvant le toucher. C'était la plus belle chose que Magnus pouvait espérer.

Alec ferma les yeux, enlacé dans les bras de Magnus. Toutes les craintes qu'il avait eues étaient parties et il appréciait le moment. Il pouvait sentir tout l'amour que Magnus avait pour lui dans la manière que Magnus avait de le serrer contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux.


End file.
